howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meathead Islands (Books)
The Meathead Islands is a small archipelago of islands located in the Barbaric Archipelago. The Meathead Islands were the home of the Meathead Tribe prior to the Second Dragon War. It can be presumed that the Meatheads returned though at after it's end. Official Description Geography The Meathead Islands are located in the Barbaric Archipelago]] and consist of many islands. The two main islands are the North and South Islands, with the Meathead Village being located on the latter. The North and South Islands are separated by the Slice of Death. Two other islands from the main ones are: Forget Me and Cannibal Isle. Forget Me contains the the Meathead Public Library, which is the primary setting of A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons. The Meathead Isles are adjacent from the east of the Isle of Berk and are seperated from it by the Inner Ocean. South of the Meathead Islands lies the Mazy Multitudes. Adjacent from the west is the Sea-Known-As-Woden's-Bathtub and an unnamed island. To the north of the Meathead Islands lies the Outcast Lands. Notable Locations North Island *Dark Harbor ~ why they called it "Dark Harbor" is unknown but it is seen that the harbor itself almost looked enclosed and hardly any ship can enter the narrow entrance. '' *Cliff of Forever ~ ''Cliff of Forever is the second longest and tallest cliffside in the Meathead Territory. Just below that lies the longest, Cliff of Eternity. South Island *Cliff of Eternity ~ This is the longest and tallest peak in the South Islands (Meathead Islands) and just below of that is The Inner Ocean alongside Pointy Point. '' *Meathead Graveyard ~ Meathead Graveyard is located in the far north side of the South Islands and is just beside the Cliff of Eternity. This is where the Meatheads go and bury their dead. *Meathead Village ~ The Meathead Village is where the Meathead Tribe lives. *Pointy Point ~ Pointy Point lies at the south-western part of the Meathead Islands and is located right between Cannibal Isle and Isles of Doom. *Forget Me ~ a random island on the eastern part of the Meathead Island. Meathead Public Library The Meathead Public Library is a library that was formerly guarded by the Hairy Scary Librarian who killed any trespassers. This is because The Thing which is a meeting between Viking tribes forbade reading books. After Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Camicazi accidentally causes Madguts the Murderous to send the Hair Scary Librarian to the Amber Slavelands, Hiccup asked his father to propose at the next Thing to lift the ban on books. By the time Hiccup was an elderly man, he had spent "many happy hours" at the Meathead Public Library. Tribe *The tribe that inhabits the Meathead Islands is called the Meathead Tribe. Some notable inhabitants are the Meathead Chief Mogadon the Meathead, his son Thuggory, and formerly the Hairy Scary Librarian. Trivia Gallery Full Map Book.png|On the full map Barbaric Archipelago 1.jpg|On a zoomed in map How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-Map.jpg|On the map from ''HTTYD tumblr_ll25uunNSp1qdwahko1_500.jpg Barbaric_archipelago.jpg|On the map from HTSD. Tumblr ll25zbhjxe1qdwahko1 500.jpg|On the treasure map of G.G. from HTBAP. Map-HTSADS 1.jpg|On the map of the Archipelago from HTSADS References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Book Locations Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book)